


Warmth

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Iron Lords [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soft and gay, im tired of cold weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter





	Warmth

"Ah! Look at this color!"

Felwinter watched his companion stoop to pluck a purple flower, bemused. Timur flashed him a toothy grin as he straightened up, deftly lacing the flower into his braid before tossing his hair back over his shoulder and looking ahead. Timur took a deep breath, leaning his head back and spreading his arms.

Felwinter found himself instinctively looking around for any sign of enemies, as Timur made himself a tempting target. Timur had brought him here under the pretense of a Golden Age bunker. The jumpship had dropped them into a grassy field in the mountains, where Timur had immediately taken his helmet off and started remarking about the flowers.

"Why are we here?" he asked, beginning to suspect Timur had lied to him. For what purpose, he could not fathom.

"Not every journey needs a destination," Timur said, letting his fingers brush along the wildflower blossoms as he walked past.

Felwinter grabbed his wrist and Timur looked at him. Silently, he had Felan remove his helmet so he could look appropriately annoyed.

"You lied to me and pulled me away from serious work to, what? Wander around the Alps with you?"

Timur nodded, smiling. "You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Exactly."

Timur tipped his head, the hand Felwinter wasn't holding coming up to brush his jaw lightly. "Don't you ever get tired of the snow?" he asked.

"What does the weather have to do with anything?"

"It gets dreary after a while," Timur said. "So much of the same colors. I missed spring." He turned away, sliding his wrist out of Felwinter's grip just enough to intertwine their fingers. "I remembered this place from a long time ago, somewhere I had been before. Isn't it beautiful?"

Felwinter turned his gaze to the wildflowers and the mountains in the distance. Timur looked over and smiled.

"Here, just…" He put his hands over Felwinter's eyes. "Close your eyes. Listen. Feel."

He acquiesced, listening to the soft rustle of the wind through the wildflowers, the lazy drone of bees hovering from bloom to bloom, the gentle conversation of sheep amongst themselves. The air was chilled from altitude, but the sun was warm, rays soaking into the dark cloth of his cloak. Timur's hands slid down to his cheeks and Felwinter could feel his heartbeat through his fingers, steady, like his breath, warm in front of his face.

Soft lips pressed against his nose and he opened his eyes, meeting Timur's gaze. His golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Felwinter tipped his head slightly, soft lights running up his throat into his cheeks, a reluctant smile.

"It is… peaceful," he admitted. Timur had only recently gotten him to see the beauty in the stark isolation of his mountain home. This place was a different kind of beauty, soft and warm. He could see why Timur would have missed it.

Movement caught his attention and he looked past the other Warlock to see a herd of wild sheep moving past. The creatures observed the two for a moment before determining them not to be a threat and returning to their grazing. Timur watched them, smiling.

Felwinter bent down and plucked a golden flower, tucking it into the knot at the end of Timur's braid. The touch made Timur turn back and look at him. He pulled the braid over his shoulder, looking at the new addition.

"The color suits you," Felwinter said. Timur grinned and Felwinter marveled at how relaxed he was. Like they had nothing to worry about. No one depending on them. He hated to be the one to return Timur to reality, but he knew how the Warlock could be. If he let Timur go, he would never get his head out of the clouds.

"We should head back soon," he murmured. Despite himself, his voice betrayed his reluctance. In the rush of daily life as an Iron Lord—planning and fighting, always being on edge, prepared for the next strike—it was hard for them to find peace like this; time to be alone together. "We have work to do."

"It will still be there, waiting for us," Timur replied. He took Felwinter's hand and started walking again. He looked over his shoulder at the exo, smiling, and Felwinter let himself be persuaded, lengthening his stride to fall into a familiar place at Timur's side.

"We have all the time in the world, my love."

 

* * *

 


End file.
